tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Emotes
Overview Emotes are short animations a player can use to express various body-language signals in-game. Some of them are purely for fun, and some are actually useful. Several of the emotes are accompanied by a sound, which is noted in the description below. Emotes are called as slash commands. To use an emote you simply use "/'''" followed by the emote. See the list below. Normal Emotes This is a list of known emotes. The male and female emotes are the same list, but the actions performed by males and females may be slightly different as noted. Male */back''' -- Motion towards yourself and say one of the following: ** "Where the hell are you going?" ** "Get back here!" *'/beg' -- Drop to your knees in a begging position and say, "Come on, man, please? I'm asking nicely here." *'/bow' -- Bow with a melodramatic swinging motion. *'/charge' -- Put fists at side and crouch as if enraged and say either, "Yeah!" or "Whooo!" followed by a couple of short bounces and a pound on the chest. *'/cheer' -- Thrust right arm into air and say either, "Yeah!" "Hell yeah!" or "We rule!" *'/clap' -- Vigorously clap a few times and say, "Yeah!" *'/come' -- Motion towards yourself and say either, "Come with me," or "Follow me." *'/cry' -- Start sobbing, and finish up with a sniff and wiping the tear from your cheek. *'/dance' -- A few flails of the arms, followed by a Michael Jackson-esque turn. *'/dismiss' -- Wave away someone or something and say one of the following: ** "Dismissed!" ** "We're done here." ** "See ya at the base." *'/flirt' -- Flex a couple of times while saying one of the following: ** "Hey lady, do those count as heavy artillery?" ** "Nice gun. My masculinity isn't threatened at all." ** "Hi, I suffer from amnesia. Do I come here often?" ** "If you were a laser, you'd be set on stunning." ** "I don't like dating girls with flamethrowers. The last one left me with a mild burning sensation." ** "Hey, nice body... armor." *'/hi' -- Wave and say either "Heya!" or "How ya doin'?" *'/jumpingjacks' -- Perform a few jumping jacks. *'/laugh' -- Throw your head back while holding your belly and let out some hearty laughter. Whatever it was, it was literally knee-slapping funny. *'/lead' -- Thrust your right arm forward while saying either, "Attack!" "Forward!" or "Charge!" *'/liedown' -- Lie down on your back, rest your head on your arms, cross your legs. *'/moonwalk' -- Do a moonwalk. *'/no' -- Wave your arms in front of you while shaking your head and saying one of the following: ** "No." ** "Nope!" ** "Yeah, I don't think so." ** "Yeah, I don't freakin' think so." *'/orderpushups' -- Point straight out and then down at the ground while barking out, "Hit the deck! Gimme twenty!" *'/point' -- Point straight out in front of yourself. *'/pushups' -- Hit the deck and churn out five. *'/salute' -- Stand at attention for a few seconds. *'/shrug' -- Extend hands slightly out and say, "Wha—?" *'/sit' -- You sit. *'/stop' -- Extend arm out, palm facing outwards, and say one of the following: ** "Hold it!" ** "Stop!" ** "Wait just a second." ** "Hold up a second!" *'/throat' -- Draw hand with index finger extended across throat with a slashing motion while making a slashing sound. *'/wave' -- Wave arm above head while saying one of the following: ** "Hey!" ** "Yo!" *'/yawn' -- Stretch arms out while making a yawning sound. *'/yes' -- Nod head while motioning a thumbs-up and saying one of the following: ** "Yeah." ** "Okay." Female *'/back' -- Motion towards yourself and say, "Hey, come back!" *'/beg' -- Drop to your knees in a begging position and say, "I beg you... Please?" *'/bow' -- Perform an elegant (at least, as elegant as you can in your armor) curtsey. *'/charge' -- Put fists at side and crouch as if enraged and say, "Let's get 'em!" *'/cheer' -- Thrust right arm into air and say, "Woohoo! Yeah!" *'/clap' -- Vigorously clap a few times and say, "Yeah!" *'/come' -- Motion towards yourself and say either, "Come with me," or "Follow me." *'/cry' -- Start sobbing, and finish up with a sniff and wiping the tear from your cheek. *'/dance' -- Dance in place with a short of "swimming" motion. *'/dismiss' -- Wave away someone or something and say either, "Go away!" or "I'm done with you." *'/flirt' -- Wave seductively while saying one of the following: ** "They say size doesn't matter but, well, that's an awfully big gun." ** "Is that an extra clip in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" ** "Are you... locked and loaded?" *'/hi' -- You say hi to everyone around you. You social butterfly you! *'/jumpingjacks' -- You show your best jumping jacks to no one. You start to feel tired, light headed and dumb. *'/laugh' -- You laugh and milk comes out your nose. You haven't had milk since the first grade. *'/lol' -- Same as /laugh *'/lead' -- You motion forward and watch as no one follows. Your confidence with the gesture clearly shows you were meant to lead. *'/liedown' -- Lie down on your back, rest your head on your arms, cross your legs. *'/moonwalk' -- Do a moonwalk. *'/no' -- You disagree with everyone, expecting a reaction. The reaction doesn't agree with you. *'/orderpushups' -- Point straight out and then down at the ground while barking out, "Hit the deck! Gimme twenty!" *'/point' -- You point... over there somewhere. *'/pushups' -- You drop to the ground and do pushups. *'/salute' -- You salute with respect. *'/shrug' -- You shrug at everyone. *'/sit' -- You sit. *'/stop' -- You tell everyone to stop. Now it's time to collaborate and listen. *'/throat' -- You make a slicing motion across your own throat with your right hand. *'/wave' -- You put your left arm up and wave widely. *'/yawn' -- You yawn while covering your mouth and stretch your arms. *'/yes' -- You agree and nod. Veteran Emotes These emotes are given out as rewards for having had an active TR account for a certain amount of time. The emotes appear as icons in the Miscellaneous section of your backpack. Upon clicking on them, they allow your character to use the emotes using the slash commant. The emote icons are given to every character in your account, as they log in. One month *'/defeat' -- Character drops to their knees and throws their hands up in the air, defeated. *'/momentofsilence' -- Puts away your weapon, lowers your head in a moment of silence. *'/jumpforjoy' -- Jump for joy! *'/stomp' -- Stomp out an (invisible?) cigarette. Three months *'/robot' -- Dance like a robot! Six months *'/YMCA' -- Do the YMCA sequence! *'/ballet' -- Dance like a ballerina! *'/breakdance' -- Do a skillful breakdance! Nine months *'/taichi' -- Perform a slow Tai Chi kata. Twelve months *'/logosgreet' -- Show a friendly message made out of logos. Special Emotes These emotes were given either as part of the Limited Collector's Edition, the Pre-Order bonus, or for participation in the End-of-Beta event. Note that some of these were freely available during the closed and/or open betas, but are now restricted. Limited Collector's Edition These emotes are given as part of the Limited Collector's Edition. Only some copies included the second emote; the reason for the difference is unknown. *'/logosphi' -- You hold out your hand, producing a holographic image of Logos: Phi. *'/thumbs' -- You give a thumbs up. Pre-order These emotes were given for pre-ordering the game before release. *'/logosfist' -- You hold up your fist which is surrounded by holographic logos. *'/rave' -- You swing your glow sticks for all to see. The music, she will set you free. Beta These emotes were given for participation in open beta testing. *'/cutthroat' -- Make a throat cutting gesture. Special emote for participating in the October 25-26 2007 beta event. Holiday These emotes are available as part of holiday celebrations. *'/trickortreat' -- Pull out a trick-or-treat bag, push it forward to recieve your treat and say "trick-or-treat". PC Gamer UK Perk Code A one-use perk code was given out with every copy of one month's issue of PC Gamer in the UK. All characters on the account it was applied to are allowed to use it, contrary to the description, but naturally only one account can use the code. *'/golfclap' -- Do a small clap for yourself or another person, sometimes used as sarcastic applause. Former Emotes These emotes were once usable, but no longer seem to be a command. *'/airguitar' -- Wail like you're a rock star, baby! *'/fireworks' -- Set up fireworks and watch them explode in a variety of colours. *'/golfclap' -- Clap your hands in front of you close together. *'/idiot' -- Stomp your foot followed by a short slap to the temple while saying one of the following: ** "Oh. My. God." ** "Dumbass." ** "It's called a brain. Use it." *'/kiss' -- Put your hand to your lips and throw a kiss theater-style. *'/raisedfist' *'/read' *'/shakefist' -- Shake your head while holding your fist just in front of you while making a "Rnnnrrr!" sound.. *'/shootme' -- Shake your head and sigh, then put two fingers to your temple and make a "pshh" sound. -assesment of in game data, implies that these emotes might become veteran rewards at a later date. Category:Gameplay Category:Guides Category:Tabula Rasa